Tsubasa Super Semi
}} The Tsubasa Super Semi (ツバサスーパーセミ) is a series of Japanese 4.5×6 folding cameras, made by Kigawa from 1938. General description The Tsubasa Super Semi is a horizontal folder with incurved folding struts. On all the models, the film is advanced by a key at the bottom right, as seen by the photographer. The folding bed release is above the top plate and looks very much like a shutter release; the latter is actually hidden beneath the folding bed. See this page of Aya's camera site. The back is hinged to the left and has two red windows to control the film advance, protected by an internal pivoting mask actuated by a thumbwheel. The leather covering is embossed TSUBASA SUPER SEMI CHROME under the red windows and has an NE logo on the folding bed. The original Tsubasa Super Semi First version The original model has a folding optical finder. In the first version, the front part of the finder folds above the rear part, the folding bed release is on the photographer's left, the film flanges at both ends of the top plate have a low profile and the back is opened by a sliding button covered by a leather handle. The shutter is everset and gives giving T, B, 25, 50, 100, 150 speeds (engraved in that order). The shutter plate is inscribed TSUBASA SHUTTER at the top, with the NE logo between the two words, and NEW GOLD at the bottom, with metal stripes on both sides. The distance scale is engraved at the front of the lens rim, at least on the cameras with the Lucomar lens. The first version is pictured in advertisements in June and September 1938. June 1938: advertisement published in , reproduced in , p.78. Eight authorized dealers are mentioned: Asanuma Shōkai, Hagi Kōgyō Bōeki, Misuzu Shōkai, Mizuno Shashinki-ten, Yamashita Yūjirō Shōten, Eikōdō, Matsuzaki Shashinki-ten and Ueda Shashinki-ten. September 1938: advertisement published in , reproduced in the Gochamaze website. The shutter is called Tsubasa, and a choice of two lenses is given: * Lucomar f/4.5 ( ); * Lausar Inferred from the katakana ローザー. f/4.5 ( , case ¥5 extra). The advertisement in February 1939 shows the same camera. Advertisement reproduced in , p.78. The Lucomar lens is listed alone, at the same price of (case ¥6 extra). A single surviving example has been observed so far, with the Lucomar Anastigmat 75mm f/4.5 lens. Example observed in an online auction. Second version On the second version, the top film flanges have a conical shape and the folding bed release has moved to the photographer's right, perhaps to look more like a body release. The markings on the shutter plate are the same as on the first version. All the surviving examples observed so far have the Lucomar Anastigmat 75mm f/4.5. Example pictured in , item 1253, example pictured in Omoide no supuringu-kamera-ten, p.24, and examples observed in online auctions. The lens rim is different and has the distance scale engraved on the outer side. One example is known with lens no.486, a very low three-digit number. Example observed in an online auction, with a non original film reminder replacing the film flange at the top right. The second version is pictured in advertisements in April and September 1939, where it is offered for with the Lucomar f/4.5 lens. Advertisements reproduced in , p.79. Third version The third version has a new type of back latch consisting of a long sliding bar, and has a cutoff in the folding struts, perhaps to save raw material. The rest of the camera is unchanged, including the viewfinder. A single surviving example has been observed so far, Example observed in an online auction, with lens no.15642. and no original document has been found yet. Fourth version The fourth version has a new type of viewfinder, whose rear part folds above the front one. It has the new back latch and perforated struts, the same as on the third version. The fourth version is pictured in advertisements dated October 1940 and March 1941, where it is listed with the Lucomar f/4.5 lens for (including the lens hood). Advertisements published in October 1940 and in Shashin Bunka March 1941, reproduced in , p.79. The shutter is reportedly called Kikō (キコー) instead of Tsubasa in some advertisements dated 1941. , p.338. (Kikō is an acronym of Kigawa Kōgaku.) The official list of set prices compiled in October 1940 and published in January 1941 has the Tsubasa Super Semi and the Tsubasa Super Semi II for ¥62, and the Tsubasa Super Semi IIA for ¥74, with no further details. , type 3, sections 3A and 4A. The official price list dated November 1941 has the same three models, attributed to the distributor Nichiei Shōkai, successor of Optochrom. , type 3, sections 3A and 4A. It is not known for sure if the models II and IIA correspond to the Tsubasa II Super Semi described below. The Tsubasa Super Semi is also mentioned in the government inquiry dated April 1943. , items 77–8. The document gives Kigawa as the maker and Kikō as the distributor. Two versions are listed, one has the Lucomar 75/4.5 lens and a Kikō shutter giving T, B, 25–150 speeds, the other has a Kikō 75/3.5 three-element lens and a Kikō shutter giving T, B, 5–200 speeds. , lens items Lb8 and Lc20, shutter items 18-U-5 and 18-V-1. No surviving example has been observed so far with an f/3.5 lens, and it is wondered if this corresponds to the more expensive Tsubasa Super Semi IIA mentioned in the official price lists cited above. The observation of surviving examples seems to confirm that the shutter was changed at some time, from the "New Gold" to the "Kiko-C". The presumably early examples have the same lens and shutter unit as on the previous versions. Example pictured in . , p.344. It also appears in the January 1941 price list cited above, for ¥62, the same price as the Tsubasa Super Semi. , type 3, section 3A. The only known surviving example is pictured in and belongs to the Pentax Gallery. , item 1239. The body is similar to the fourth version of the Tsubasa Super Semi except for the RONDEX embossing in the front leather and for the presence of an accessory shoe to the left of the viewfinder, which is perhaps not original. The lens is a Ronder Anastigmat 75/4.5 and the shutter is a Romper, inscribed as such at the bottom; they are certainly rebadged versions of the Lucomar Anastigmat and New Gold. , item 1239. The Rondex name is certainly related to the Rondo brand used by Yamashita Yūjirō Shōten and its postwar successor Chūō Shashin-yōhin for various photographic products. The Tsubasa II Super Semi The Tsubasa II Super Semi (ツバサⅡ型スーパーセミ) has a short top housing containing a direct vision finder on the left and a brilliant finder on the right, and perhaps supporting an accessory shoe between the two. The body is otherwise similar to the third and fourth versions of the original model, with the newer back latch and perforated struts. In an April 1940 advertisement, Advertisement published in , reproduced in , p.79. the Tsubasa II Super Semi is listed with a Lucomar f/4.5 lens for . The shutter speeds are not mentioned and the shutter plate looks different from that of the original model. The camera was only advertised for a brief period in spring 1940 and was replaced by more expensive models such as the Tsubasa Nettar and Tsubasa Kiko Three. No surviving example of the Tsubasa II Super Semi has been observed so far. Further derivatives The Ruby The Ruby is a derivative of the Tsubasa Super Semi, known from a single example, whose overall finish is very crude. Example observed in an online auction. The body has the newer back latch but unperforated struts. There is a housing attached to the top plate, in polished chrome finish, containing an eye-level finder on the left and a brilliant finder in the middle. The front windows are rectangular, and the eyepiece of the brilliant finder is round. The name Ruby and the words N.K.CAMERA WORKS are engraved above the eye-level finder. The film flanges and advance key are the same as on the Tsubasa Super Semi. The back contains a single red window at the bottom right, protected by a horizontally sliding cover. The lens standard is square with rounded corners. The shutter is perhaps the same Kikō-C as described earlier. The Lark The Lark is another derivative of the Tsubasa Super Semi, only known from this page at Japan Family Camera. In Japan Family Camera, the camera is called "Lark Six" with no apparent reason, and the format is given as 6×6. However the viewfinder windows are rectangular, indicating 4.5×6 format, and the camera is clearly based on the Tsubasa Super Semi. It is conceptually very similar to the Ruby, but the realization is different and the finish is more elaborate. The Lark has the newer back latch but unperforated struts. There is a top housing, containing an eye-level finder offset to the left and a brilliant finder offset to the right. The two front windows and the eyepiece of the brilliant finder are rectangular. The folding bed release has moved to the left of the eye-level finder. The name Lark and the words S.K.CAMERA WORKS are engraved above the eye-level finder. The film flanges and advance key are the same as on the Tsubasa Super Semi. The back contains a single red window at the bottom right, protected by a horizontally sliding cover. The lens standard has a plain circular top. The shutter is unmarked and gives 5–200, B, T speeds. There is a single lever on the shutter casing. It is unclear if the body release of the Tsubasa Super Semi is retained or if the shutter is wound and tripped by this lever in a single movement. The lens is a front-cell focusing K.O.L. Trio Anastigmat 7.5cm f/3.5. Origin of the Ruby and Lark The names "N.K. Camera Works" and "S.K. Camera Works" are otherwise unknown. They might be a dummy name for Kigawa, the same as other names ending in Camera Works, they might be related to Shin Nippon Kōgyō, the successor of Kigawa after the war, or they might correspond to a different company. The two cameras were certainly related, and the Lark was probably the successor of the Ruby. The design of the top housings is reminiscent of the Gotex, released around 1941. The use of English words such as "Camera Works" was discouraged during the war, and the cameras were perhaps made in the immediate postwar period, from unused Tsubasa Super Semi bodies. This would explain the crude aspect of the Ruby. Notes Bibliography * Items 149–50 and 344. (See also the advertisements for items 144, 146–7 and 151–2.) * Type 3, sections 3A and 4A. * Items 77–8. * Type 3, sections 3A and 4A. * P.56 (brief mention only). * Pp.465 and 1020. * Omoide no supuringu-kamera-ten (思い出のスプリングカメラ展, Exhibition of beloved self-erecting cameras). Tokyo: JCII Camera Museum, 1992. (Exhibition catalogue, no ISBN number.) P.24. * Items 1239 and 1253–4. Links In Japanese: * Tsubasa Super Semi (second version) at Aya's camera site * Tsubasa Super Semi (second version) in the Camera database of the Center of the History of Japanese Industrial Technology * Tsubasa Super Semi (fourth version) at Minorhouse * Tsubasa Super Semi (fourth version) in a page of the AJCC website * Lark at Japan Family Camera * Advertisement by Optochrom published in the September 1938 issue of Asahi Camera, reproduced in the Japanese camera page of the Gochamaze website Category: Japanese 4.5x6 viewfinder folding Category: Kigawa Category: T Category: 1938